Lust
by eorocks
Summary: Just a moment...one night...between Elliot and Olivia


AN: Hey readers…this is just a little treat for those that follow me on FF. I'm not posting this on Twitter, although you can leave me a note there if you like. This isn't really a story…it's a very short memory. An M-rated memory…from Elliot's point of view. I just had to get this out. I hope you enjoy.

EOEOEOEO

Elliot awoke with a start, and for a second, he didn't know where he was. He looked around, trying to get his bearings, when everything came rushing back to him.

He was in Olivia's apartment.

In her bedroom.

He turned to see Olivia's body lying next to his. She was curled on her side, with her back to him…the sheet tangled around her body. His eyes trailed down the curve of her back…to where her dark skin disappeared beneath the white sheet. His fingers vibrated with the need to trail his fingers over her smooth skin…as if to see if this was real.

But he knew it was real.

He could still feel the marks on his back from her fingernails…digging into his skin as she arched her back and urged him on.

 _Harder…faster._

Her lust had been whole and unrepentant. She had claimed every piece of him…with her mouth and her hands…as her own. She had whispered his name as she pressed her lips against his, and he had moaned hers as she took him in her mouth.

The first kiss had started it all. It had ignited a fire in them that had been smoldering far too long. There had been no going back…no stopping.

She had begged him to take her…but neither one had been wholly prepared for the voraciousness of their desire…their hunger.

He knew now what primal feelings could be unearthed in a man.

And a woman.

Clothes were discarded in haste, a trail left to mark their progress to her bedroom…to her bed.

Her lush body had been laid out before him and he had ripped her panties from her body.

He had touched…

Tasted…

Claimed…

He made her come against his mouth…again and again.

In one breath, she begged him to stop…but in the next breath, she pleaded with him not to.

He had felt as if his body would explode with need…and then she had been there…straddling him…sliding down the length of him.

Moaning as she tossed her head back.

She had been a sight to behold as he had watched himself disappear inside of her. The muscles in her thighs and abdomen rippling…her breasts bouncing…her swollen mouth eliciting moan after moan.

When her body had tightened around his…they had both let out an animalistic sound…and she had collapsed on top of him.

They had both been spent…

But the desperation that had been building over the years hadn't been sated.

Her mouth was trailing kisses down his body…her tousled hair teasing his skin…and his body clenched in anticipation. And then… she was tasting him…them…and that fire in his belly had ignited again.

She had surrendered to him completely as he flipped her over…sliding into her warmth as he pulled her hips backwards. He had been lost in the curve of her back…the smooth skin on the back of her neck…and the way their bodies fit together perfectly.

He remembered thinking…he was in so deep…

Physically…emotionally…

When she had collapsed on the bed…he whispered words of love as he kissed his way up her spine.

But his words had been lost as she turned and kissed him. He was lost in the taste of her.

He couldn't get close enough…pulling her body against his.

With their bodies tangled together, and he hadn't known where he ended, and she began. He didn't know how many times they'd made love…it was all one jumble of lust and desire.

He felt her start to pull away, and he had panicked, wondering if this one night was all they would have. He had clung to her…rolling them over until she was caged beneath him.

She had writhed beneath him as he marked her…her neck…her breasts…her thighs. He had been relentless as he fucked her with his fingers and his tongue…but she gave as good as she got. When he had pulled her onto his lap and slid inside of her, she had done the same…digging into his skin with her nails and her teeth.

They had collapsed on the bed…

And now…

Elliot looked over at her; she was still deep asleep. He wanted to touch her…run his fingers down the dip in her spine…but he didn't want to wake her.

Didn't want to break the spell...

He wondered…why now? Of all the nights…why this one?

She stirred, and he held his breath. Fear was a knot in his stomach…that this one night would be it for them.

"El." He heard her breathless whisper, and in that one word, she told him what he needed to know. She lifted her hand, reaching back to him.

He let out the breath he'd been holding and wrapped his body around hers. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. He could feel her heart beating and heard her contented sigh. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled the scent of her…committing every sound and smell to memory.

He rolled her over and stared into her eyes. "This is forever Olivia." He whispered.

Olivia wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his mouth close to hers. "Forever." She whispered…her mouth ghosting over his.

And then she was sliding on top of him…and he was lost to her again.


End file.
